To Heal A Broken Heart
by BottomsUp2Rupert
Summary: At the trio's last year a Hogwarts,every1 is has love is on their mind. Ginny and Seamus break up,Ron is snogging Lavender all day,& Harry & Hermione seem to be in love.But is every1 truthful? Nobody can trust any1 anymore,maybe not even trusting yourself
1. What Is This Feeling?

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic so DON'T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS!yea but i hope u love!**

_**Disclaimer**_- I am i struggling author who was writing a great story about these wizards...it ws a great story until i found out that JK ROWLING ALREADY WROTE IT! so sadly, those charecters are not mine at all...i kno...depressing. I just want to make it clear that i do not own any of these charecters...and JK Rowling, please dont sue.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1-What Is This Feeling?**

* * *

"Seamus Finnigan, I never want to see your filthy, lying, cheating face again!"

"Ginny! Wait, I can explain!" Seamus ran after her through the Gryffindor common room, making everyone in Gryffindor look their way. Harry, Hermione, and Ron raised their heads, trying to catch on to what was happening. Ginny Weasley whipped around and faced Seamus, ready to confront him.

"Why should I waste another minute of my time with you?" Seamus tried to answer his girlfriend, but was left speechless. "That's what I thought! Seamus, I thought what we had was special, but you had to go and ruin it! After seven and a half months of being together, you go had have affair with Cho Chang!"

Whispers flew from every direction of the common room. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, and started heading for the portrait hole. Seamus quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Ginny, I know I was wrong, but please…just give me another chance-"

"NO SEAMUS! I'm not making the mistake of trusting you EVER AGAIN! Seamus Finnigan, we're through!" Ginny raced through the portrait hole, trying to contain her tears, with Seamus chasing after her.

"That prat! How dare he hurt Ginny like that!" Ron stood up, heading for the portrait hole.

"Stop, Ron!" Hermione demanded. "Ginny is old enough to handle her own problems! Leave her alone!"

"But Seamus-"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "just stop it! Ginny is going through a rough time now. The last thing she needs is her overprotective brother getting in the middle of everything!"

Hermione was expecting Ron to explode in her face on how it was his job to protect Ginny from prats like Seamus and nobody would stand in his bloody way of doing that, but Ron just walked away from the portrait hole, looking completely mesmerized.

"Ronald Weasley! I'm talking to you!"

A familiar voice squealed out, "WonWon!" Hermione sighed heavily at the sight of Lavender Brown. It's not like Hermione hated Lavender, but Lavender just got annoying…very, very often. Her roommate gave told her endless stories on 'how great Ron was at snogging' or 'that she and Ron once snogged for 3 hours in Snape's empty classroom'. By now, Hermione just wouldn't mind just hexing her.

Lavender Brown ran up to her boyfriend, immediately going into a huge, intense kiss. Ron instantly felt the anger to Seamus melt away. Slowly, Ron completely forgot that he hated Seamus's guts and decided to give in to Lavender's kiss.

"Oi Harry," Hermione said as she walked back to her seat next to Harry, "I'm sure glad we aren't like that…" She leaned into Harry, giving him a peck on the lips.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry said puzzled.

"Well," Hermione started explaining, scooting closer to her boyfriend, "we are different from all the others. We have a better relationship. We all know that it's just about snogging for Ron and Lavender. I'm not even sure if it means anything special to them. And then there is Ginny with her love life. Relationships after relationship have fallen apart for her. I feel sorry for her, especially after what Seamus did to her."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and felt the heat. Hermione had the urge to tackle Harry with love, and start snogging right there. Hermione had some sense not to, but still couldn't resist Harry. She scooted closer to Harry until she was sitting in his lap.

Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes and said, "Is it just me, or we the only ones we know with something real and…special?" With each of her words, Hermione leaned closer to Harry, with her last words turning into a long, passionate kiss.

Hermione's hands were running through Harry's hair while Harry had his left had in Hermione's bushy hair, and his right making its way down her back. They two seemed clueless to the world around them, especially the fact that they were making a scene.

The couple got lost in the moment; the heat of the kiss, the passion, and possibly love. The kiss would have lasted for hours, but they got interrupted by the sobbing sounds of a familiar red head.

"Hermione...I…I need to talk about…about..." Both Harry and Hermione pulled their lips away, Harry with a pair of crooked glasses and Hermione with hair even more untamed then before. Hermione looked over to Ginny, clearly disappointed that her kiss with Harry was disrupted.

"Ginny, you don't need to ask me twice. Come on up to my dorm." Hermione pulled her body away from Harry and whispered in his ear, "Wow Harry," With that, Hermione got off of Harry's lap and went to go comfort a hurt friend.

"Bloody Hell," Harry murmured to himself after his girlfriend left. Harry just had the best kiss of his life. He loved the feeling of it…he couldn't get his mind off that kiss. There was only one thing Harry couldn't figure out. Why, instead of imagining his girlfriend during that hell of a kiss, he imagined his best mate's girlfriend, Lavender Brown?

* * *

WHOA didn't think that was coming, did ya? 

well, if you did, then WHOA YOUR GOOD! loti(laughing on the inside)

I REALLY WANNA THANK SOME OF MY BEST FRIENDS NOW

_**ASHLEY**- you were the one who first told me about fanfiction. really without you, MY STORY WOULDNT EXIST! ashley, you helped give me the idea for this story! thanks a bunch_

_**TAYLOR**- you got my hooked to fanfic. i mean, i thought it was sad when u stayed up til 3am reading fanfic, but somehow, you convienced me it was fun. NOW, im online writing fanfic at 3am...thanks_

_**CATHERINE**-you didnt do much to help at all...infact, you told me i was a freak for being obsessed with fanfic. so really, WHY AM I THANKING YOU! YOU TRIED TO STOP ME FROM ALL OF THIS!_

_LOTI jk(rowling) _

_cat ur just so cool that i had 2 thank you for helping me be so cool...THANKS_

PLEASE REVIEW!

only my friends have and thats depressing...i wanna know if i should keep writing!

and really, dont be shy about reviews!

IF YOU THOUGHT IT SUCKED THEN TELL ME!

and really, tell me anything that should be worked on...this is only my first fanfic so i may not be great...

THANKS EVERYONE!

kara


	2. Does This Help?

**HEY heres my 2nd chapter!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**i worked hard on this one, but im not as happy with it as i wanted to. I still love it though! Just stick with me and read it! It's gonna start get GoOoOoOoOoOoD soon!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2Does This Help?_**

* * *

"Ginny, just let it all out," Hermione said comfortingly to her recently single friend. Ginny sat down on the window seat in Hermione's dorm. She placed her right hand against the window and broke down into tears.

"Why would he do that?" sobbed Ginny. "I don't know how I could be so stupid! I really trusted Seamus. He said…he said he loved me…and I actually believed him! How could I be so naïve?" Ginny got up and sat onto Hermione's bed. She leaned onto the wooden post and looked to Hermione for a comforting reply.

"Ginny," Hermione said,"don't blame yourself for what happened between you and Seamus! Really, it wasn't your fault."

"Honestly Hermione, do you think I never did anything to aggravate Seamus?" Ginny's tears started to lighten. "I'm rude, selfish, picky, and annoying. I don't see why Seamus dealt with me for so long! I thought that he was staying with me because he really was in love with me, but nobody how loved me would go and have a thing with another woman! He probably just stayed for snogging…"

"Well…maybe…maybe Seamus just wasn't…you know…the one," Hermione said, running out of things to say. "It may not seem like it at the moment, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Hermione, you obviously have never had your heart ripped out and stomped on! Just look at you; your boyfriend is Harry. Don't try to tell me to get over this when you've never been through something like this! You have the perfect relationship."

"We aren't perfect, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at just the thought of Harry.

"Oh, stop giving me this shit!" Hermione was really starting to piss Ginny off, and this wasn't the best time to get her angry. "You have the perfect boyfriend and you know it! All the girls at Hogwarts would kill to be you! Everyone is jealous of you."

It was true; girls were jealous of Hermione. When Hermione walked down the hallways or when she sat down at the great hall, she got looks of jealousy. In fact, she could even see jealousy in Ginny's eyes.

Ginny started sobbing again about Seamus, but Hermione just drifted off to her own world. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry…

* * *

"Blimey Harry, when Lavender walks, she looks so beautiful…" Ron was daydreaming aloud about Lavender. Ron hadn't stopped talking about Lavender since he and Harry went up to their dorm. All this talk about Lavender wasn't helping Harry figure out what was going on in his mind about the kiss. 

'_What is wrong with me?' _Harry thought_ 'Not only do you fancy your best mate's girlfriend, you fancy her more then your girlfriend! Why can't I get over Lavender? I have Hermione...she's smart, fun, nice, and not to mention who good she is at snogging! Hermione…she's so beautiful in her own way. She's perfect. I think I might love her…but then why do I still like Lavender? She's my best mate's girl and she builds a relationship on just snogging. She's also a gossip queen, not to mention that she's snogging Ron!'_

"Harry? Harry?" Harry shook out of it and returned to Earth.

"What Ron?"

"Why aren't you in the common room with Hermione? You and Hermione were glued together before!"

"Hermione went with Ginny to-" _'Oh great.' _thought Harry_ 'I HAD to mention Ginny..'_

"The prat! How dare Seamus do that to my sister!" fumed Ron.

"Just let it go Ro-"

"NO!" Ron stood up to find his wand. "Next time I see Seamus I'll kick his-"

Right then, the door opened and in came in Dean and Seamus, roaring with laughter. Seamus looked at Ron and the laughs stopped. Ron's eye got narrow and he held his wand up higher.

"Oh shit," murmured Seamus, backing up slowly to the door. "Ron…you don't want to-"

Ron dashed for Seamus, who took the opportunity to run out of the dorm as fast as he could. Dean jumped out of the way as Ron went running after Seamus. Dean and Harry looked at each other, and all they could hear of them were the sound of footsteps and the occasional, "Come back here, you prat!"

"Oi Harry," Dean commented, "Seamus has gotten himself in trouble. He is sharing a room with the brother of the girl cheated on!"

"How did Seamus pull it off anyways?" Harry asked while searching for his Potions homework.

"Seamus went to the Room of Requirement and up with Cho there."

"Why did he go there?" questioned Harry.

"It's the only place he could go! Anywhere else would either have to be off campus or someone would end up finding them. If you ask me, he went through too much trouble to see Cho."

"It's horrible how Seamus treated Ginny like rubbish," said Harry, suddenly feeling immensely sorry for her.

"But you got admit that Seamus is brilliant," commented Dean. "The Room of Requirements…why did I think of that one?"

* * *

"Ginny, you'll get over this. Before you know, this will all be a funny memory." 

"Funny? You think that my heart getting ripped out is FUNNY?"

"No, no! I meant-"

"Hermione," Ginny yelled angrily, "you just don't get it! This isn't going to be easy for me to forget!" Ginny started to sob again, leaving Hermione speechless. "I thought that I needed a friend to help me, but the last thing I need here is you!"

Ginny ran out of Hermione's dorm, through the common room, and through the portrait hole._ 'No one understands me.' _Ginny thought._ 'They all act like this is easy to get over, but they are clueless! Seamus broke my heart…he cheated on me! I really thought…that I loved him…'_

Ginny looked up to find a few students staring at her. She burst out in tears and ran towards parts of the castle she was unfamiliar with. Ginny tried to hide her tears from others that she past, but she couldn't contain them.

After many twists and turns through the castle, Ginny established that she was completely lost. She leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor. She buried her head deep between her knees, preparing to let all of her tears out.

"Aw Weasel, upset because you finally figured out that you look like your brother?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny managed to get out, still with her head down.

"Oh! I'm scared now! Weasel is angry!"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Oh, that right! That boyfriend of yours had an affair with Cho! Well, can you blame him? Just look at her and then…look at you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MALFOY!" Ginny raised her head, with tears and mascara running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess.

'_Oh shit! She's crying! God, I hate when they cry…'_

"Ginny, I didn't mean it that way…"

'_Why is Draco being so nice?' _thought Ginny. '_And why did he call me Ginny?' _"What other ways could you mean it? I'm ugly and stupid for not seeing Seamus for whom he truly is!"

"Ginny," Draco said comforting, put his hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean to say that…I'm just a jerk sometimes. Can I just help, please?"

"Get off me! I just need to be left alone! It's not like you can do anything to get my mind of Seamus…"

Draco grabbed Ginny and pushed her in closer to himself. Ginny stopped crying and stared at Draco as he drew closer to her. Draco's head was close enough to feel his warm breath. Draco looked deep into Ginny's brown eyes, while she looked deep into his steel gray ones. Suddenly all thoughts of Seamus left Ginny's mind.

"How about this?" asked Draco. He pushed his cool lips onto Ginny's soft, cool ones. The kiss was short, but sweet. Ginny pulled her lips away from Draco's and looked lovingly to Draco.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered to Draco.

Draco all of the sudden stood up and hastily said, "I have to go." Ginny got up and held his arm, enabling him from leaving.

Ginny then went in for one last kiss. Draco had no thought of fighting Ginny, just staying there with Ginny. They kissed like they would never kiss again. Draco rapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her in closer. Ginny's hands ran through Draco's soft, blonde hair. Neither of them wanted to let go of it.

"GINNY!" They hear someone scream in disgust. The two pulled apart, and Ginny whipped around.

It was Ron.

* * *

**thanks every1 for reading my 2nd chapter!**

**hey my 3rd is coming soon! im starting on it...NOW! well i nkow exactly wats happening to it shouldnt take long...BUT IT HELPS WHEN YOU REVIEW! i feel so happy when people review, i SERIOUSLY start writing and get INSPIRATION! thats how i wrote the WHOLE DRACO PART! reviews help! if i dont get any reviews, ill probably stop writing the story...**

_**thanks taylor!even the smallest little bit of help counts in my book!CHECK OUT THIS GREAT STORY BY HER!**__**http/ FABULOUS! i love it!** _

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**and thanks to my 4 reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	3. I JUST SNOGGED YOUR WORST ENEMY!

* * *

**_Chapter 3-_ HEY! I JUST SNOGGED YOUR WORST ENEMY AT HOGWARTS! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?**

* * *

"Ron!"

"Get away from my sister, you prat!"

"Ronald," screamed Ginny, "get out of my life!" Draco slowly drew is wand, unnoticed.

"Why should I? I'm your brother and it's my job to protect you from guys like Malfoy!"

"Well good job in your attempt to protect me from guys that are just trying to hurt me!" Ginny yelled sarcastically. "Draco has more then you think! Ron, you don't even know!"

"Oh," fumed Ron, "I know exactly what's happening here."

"And what might that be?"

"Malfoy is trying to hurt you AND our quidditch team at the same time!"

"What does quidditch have to do with this?" Ginny retaliated.

"Isn't it clear that Malfoy is trying to turn you against Gryffindor and make you go easy on Slytherin next game?"

"That's rubbish!"

"Stay out of Ginny's life, Weasel," Draco joined in, standing in front of Ginny like some sort of shield. "She can do whatever she wants! You don't get to choose how she lives her life!"

Ginny was surprised that Draco was actually standing up for her. She knew that she owed it Draco to stand up for him, but Draco had no reason to stand up for Ginny…unless, he really did like the kiss. Did this mean that Draco actually like Ginny? Did that kiss actually mean something to both Ginny and Draco?

Ron pulled his wand out of the back of his pocket, ready to face Draco if needed, but Draco had already beaten him to it.

"Come on Weasel," Draco said. "Do your worst!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ron, but Draco ducked and missed the disarming spell.

Draco yelled back, "Expelliarmus!" Draco's spell hit Ron before he knew it. Ron's wand flew across the hall, on to the floor. Ron scrabbled to retrieve it, but when he got up to face Draco, both Draco and Ginny were gone.

* * *

"Thank you Draco," thanked Ginny as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"No problem…your brother was being a jerk."

"No, not for that…well yes, thanks for that, but… I mean for that kiss."

"Oh." Draco reminisced about the kiss. _'Why did I do that?'_ Draco thought. _'She's- a Weasley! And she's a Gryffindor! That was just wrong. But, then again…every moment was perfect.'_ Ginny looked over at Draco to find him staring at herself awkwardly. _'Oh! Quick! Look away! But I don't want to! She's just so beautiful…the way every inch of her red hair flows…her warm, cinnamon eyes…her loving face..'_

After a long awkward silence, Draco managed to say, "No problem Ginny. It was no big deal at all."

'_I knew it…no big deal,'_ thought Ginny. _'He didn't feel everything I felt in those kisses…I should have known he would feel like this. Draco isn't the type to stay with one woman…especially me. I knew this was all too good to be true."_

Soon, they reached the Great Hall in silence. Ginny looked up to Draco, longing for another kiss that she knew she could not have.

"Thanks again…" Ginny leaned into Draco and pecked him on the cheek. Ginny opened the doors to the great hall, parting with Draco. Draco watched Ginny walk up to Hermione and sit down. He lightly touched his cheek and then made his way towards the Slytherin table.

"Ginny, were have you been?" asked Hermione. Before Ginny opened her mouth to answer, Hermione started apologizing. "Look Ginny, I'm so sorry if I frustrated you earlier. I know it's hard for you now and I should just be listening to you. I'm sorry, I just don't exactly understand. It's just that I've never been through anything like this, so it's a little hard for me to understand."

"It's alright Hermione. I'm fine now." Ginny looked over to Draco, who was now chatting with Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny would have done anything to be talking to Draco at the moment.

"Hey Hermione," Harry kissed Hermione softly and sat down next to her. "Hey Ginny."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry. "I assumed he would be with you."

"Well…" Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and continued to speak. "The last I saw him, he was chasing Seamus around the castle, trying to kill him."

"That prat!" Ginny said outraged. "So that's why he was way back "who-knows-where" in the castle! Why doesn't he just stay out of my life?"

"Ginny, he's just trying to protect you," Harry replied.

"I don't care! I'm not a first year anymore! I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself!"

"Not to be rude," Hermione said, "but why were you way back "who-knows-where" in the castle?"

"Well…" Ginny hesitated to answer. She couldn't tell Harry and Hermione about Draco…not after all those years of hating him. She couldn't just build up the courage to say, _"HEY! I JUST SNOGGED YOUR WORST ENEMY AT HOGWARTS! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"_

At that exact moment, the Great Hall's doors slammed open, revealing a furious red head. Ron stormed over to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were eating.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron roared at Ginny.

"What is he talking about?" inquired Hermione.

"I'll tell you what-," started Ron.

"Shut you mouth, Ron!" interrupted Ginny.

"I'm walking down the hallway to find Ginny get over Seamus…by snogging Malfoy!"

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice and whipped around to Ginny. He and Hermione's eyes widened, and they had a mixed look of horror and disgust on.

"You did WHAT!" Harry yelled. Ginny sat in her seat, silently looking at her food.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione asked, still with a look of horror and disgust on her face.

"I was thinking that Draco could help me in a way that none of you could, but I guess none of you understand that!" Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione yelled after her. The trio all got up and raced after Ginny, but Harry hesitated to leave the Great Hall. He looked back to Lavender. Harry shook out of his daze and chased after his friends.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny screamed to her followers as she ran down the corridors.

"Ginny," panted Ron, "just calm down for one bloody minute!"

'_Why should I?'_ Ginny thought. _'They don't even care that Draco helped me get over Seamus. It's just about their stupid past with Draco!'_

Ginny reached the Gryffindor portrait hole when the Fat Lady asked, "Password?" Ginny tried to recall the password, and fast! _'Umm…umm…lily pad? No…that was the last password…THINK GINNY, THINK! Ah ha! Waffle batter!'_ Just as the correct password popped into her head, Ginny's brother and his two best friends caught up to her.

"Ginny, will you just try to explain this?" Harry asked reasonably.

"I was depressed about Seamus and Draco wanted to cheer me up," explained Ginny. "So, he kissed me."

"The prat!" Ron said outraged. "He's just trying to take advantage of you by kidding you while you're on the rebound! He knew you wouldn't care!"

"Well…actually…" The trio had a confused look on their faces, not thinking that it was possible for anything else to happen. Ginny hesitated, but finally said what was on her mind. "I actually like it a little bit. I kinda…sorta…kissed him back."

"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised. Ginny sighed, realizing nobody there would ever have a chance of understanding.

"You guys," Ginny started, "you don't understand. When I was with Draco, I felt good. I forgot all about Seamus and felt like he wasn't part of my life anymore…I felt…hole."

"Ginny…is that what this is all about?" asked Harry.

"You don't have to go snog Malfoy to forget about Seamus…it's juts not what your supposed to do to get over a break up," added Hermione.

"Look," Ginny said calmly. "There are more than one ways to heal a broken heart. Waffle batter." Ginny walked into the common room, without another word said.

* * *

**hey, another chapter finished! yessssssssssssssssss**

**OH AND DONT U LOVE THE CHAPTER NAME? its late and im ruining out of time to think of one so im like WHAT THE HECK? THAT ONE IS HILARIOUS!**

**AGAIN, i wanna thank TAYLOR.**

**she gave me the best idea for the password "Waffle Batter". BRILLIANT, isnt it?**

**U GUYS, REVIEW! I NEED SOME REVIEWS IM GETTING RATHER DEPRESSED! im hoping that with this chapter, more ppl will start reviewing! its not that hard to click that button that says GO when selected on SUBMIT REVIEW. just say something like **

**"hey i love it! keep writing!"**

**thats all i need! THANKS!**

**kara(someone who is so obsessed with rupert grint, its pathedic)**


	4. Threat To Stop

HEY YOU GUYS! im sorry for not updating in a few weeks, but i got a bit of writers block. ive written and rewritten chapter 4 a few times. its just not turning out good so far. but in this time, i have noticed the lack of reviews and reviewers. i have some nice reviewers who are regular, but sadly i dont have enough reviewers to my pleasing.

SO, im here to inform you that you need to review.

**_NO REVIEWS, NO MORE STORY._ **i can easily delete this story, i truely have better things i can do. its the school year now and i need to do homework, so i can just drop this story. but if there are ppl out there who want more from this story, REVIEW AND ILL KEEP GOING. i want some new reviewers...ATLEAST 10. if i dont get that in a few weeks, consider this the last chapter.


	5. A Ball Changes Everything

CHAPTER 4-_ A Ball Changes Everything_

Ron stuffed food into his mouth as Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table. She paused before heading towards the trio. They weren't exactly what Ginny wanted to deal with at the moment. Ginny still had no regrets about sharing a few kisses with Draco. She continued to walk, avoiding sitting next to the trio. Instead, she sat next to Neville and pretended to listen while he rambled on about Herbology

(a/n GRRR so it wont let me type the little bar thing so to let u kno about where that little bar thing should go, im gonna say _**"little bar".**_ Ok?)

(**_little bar)_**

" E Ermioe?"

"Yes Ron? Oh, and don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting!"

"Have you seen Ginny today?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Come to think of it, no…I haven't. Harry, have you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked absolutely clueless.

"Honestly Harry, have you been listening to one word of this conversation?" Truthfully, Harry hadn't. He didn't even know that his friends were talking. Harry had been too caught up in his thoughts…about Lavender.

_'I wonder if she likes the color violet or does she prefer maroon? Doesn't her hair look perfect today? Blimey, I can't get Lavender out of my mind…'_ Harry definitely couldn't get her out of his mind. Not only did Harry have Lavender running through his mind constantly, but he was started to think his feelings out of control. He had a girlfriend! He couldn't go around and fall for another girl! Harry knew he couldn't keep his feelings up, so Harry used all his brain power he could to stop his feelings once and for all.

"Umm...," Harry said nervously.

"Never mind," Hermione said impatiently. "Have you seen Ginny lately?"

"Umm, yeah. I think I saw her sitting on the other end of the table by Neville."

"Why would she do that?" Ron attempted to say while stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "She always sits with us."

"Did you forget what happened last night?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"So?" Ron responded. "I thought she would be over it by now."

"Well, considering the Weasley temper, I'd figure she'd be over it by next term," Harry joked.

"Hey! Not all Weasleys have a temper like Ginny! Just look at me!" announced Ron, causing roars of laughter to come from Harry and Hermione. Ron's face turned to a deep shade of scarlet and before he could yell at his friends, Dumbledore requested the hall's attention.

"Attention students!" The hall silenced quickly as attention was given to the Headmaster. "I hope that all of you have gotten back on schedule since Christmas vacation two weeks ago. Now, I have some very important news to tell you. This year, Hogwarts will be having a graduation ball for 7th years. Now, I'm sure many of you remember the Yule Ball. This ball will be very similar to that. This ball is for 7th years only, unless you are invited by a 7th year. Then, you are allowed to attend. The ball will take place after exams and will be a formal ball. More information will be given to you later. Until next time, have a great term!"

Girls in the hall giggled with glee while the boys groaned with disappointment.

"Not another one!" Ron yelled, still trying to repress a certain memory of maroon dress robes.

While everyone was distracted, Ginny quietly got up from her seat and slipped out of the Greta Hall.

**_(little bar)_**

_'Wouldn't Lavender look great in a green dress? We could go the ball together…it would be great.' _Harry thought while staring at Lavender. He quickly looked away though when Lavender took notice of this stares. Harry quickly looked away to see a familiar red head slip out of the excitement.

"Ginny…," Harry murmured just loud enough for his best friends to hear. Ron and Hermione instantly understood and the three of them left their seats to chase after Ginny.

**_(little bar)_**

Ginny strolled down the corridors, joyfully making her way to the common room with thought of the ball in her head.

_'The ball would be the perfect place for me and Draco to go…together. Now all I need is for him to ask me! He'll probably ask someone like Pansy though…but last night! He can't just go and kiss me and not mean it. To him, I'm just a Weasley! Or…am I? He must like me…__Who knows what will happen? I mean, a ball might change everything...__' _Ginny's thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud footsteps approach her.

"Um, hi guys," Ginny said hastily as her steps quickened.

"Ginny! We need to talk about last night!" Hermione tried to slow her friend down.

"Erm…that's ok, I'm fine."

"Ginny, listen!" Ron cut Ginny off so she couldn't walk any further. Ginny turned around for a quick escape to find that the trio had trapped her.

"No, you listen!" Ginny sternly demanded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione obeyed without any fight. Ginny took a deep breath, sighed, and prepared to lie.

"Ok…I have a confession to make," Ginny faked an ashamed look on her face, convincing her friends it was real. "I really don't know what came over me last night. Dra…Malfoy is…absolutely disgusting. Just the thought of our lips meeting in kiss," Ginny fake shuddered, "I don't want to think about it…just forgive me, ok?"

Ginny's lie completely convinced the trio, each of them showing immense relief on their face. Ron walked over to his sister, trying to comfort her by patting her shoulder.

"It's ok Ginny. As long as you're not thinking about snogging that git again..."

_'Git! I'll have you know that Draco helped me so much in my time of need! And for that, you should thank him, not call him a git! You won't ever understand…' _

Ginny completely ignored Ron and Hermione rambling on how much Ginny scared them and how much Draco took advantage of her.

"If you ask me, Malfoy should go-"

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I should go." Ginny said, making her way to the Great Hall.

"Bye Ginny!" chorused the trio.

_'If I hurry, I can make it just before he leaves the Great Hall…' _

Ginny picked up the pace, making sure she wasn't going to be late for her surprise encounter. She looked around and noticed that most off the students had already left breakfast. 'Great' she thought as she looked aside to all the students. Ginny's attention got diverted when ran into an oncoming student.

"Owf!" Ginny yelled as she was bumped to the ground.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice yelled back. Ginny looked up, hoping the voice belonged to whom she hoped.

"Draco." Ginny gazed into his steely gray eyes, looked at his sleek blonde hair, and felt her heart beat faster.

"Weasel."

"It's Ginny," Ginny told Draco, a bit hurt from the name calling.

"Ginny…" Draco got up and offered Ginny a hand. "Your supposed to take it."

"What?"

"I'm trying to help you up."

"Oh. Oooohhh!" Ginny put her hand out and extended it out to Draco's. She grabbed a hold of his hand, feeling heat as she was pulled up. Ginny stood on her own two feet and kept hold to Draco's hand for a few extra seconds, enjoying his touch as long as possible.

"Thanks Draco."

"Ginny"

They stood there in awkward silence.

"Umm…" Draco broke the silence. "I have to go now…" Draco turned to leave, but his departure was stopped by a soft hand on his arm.

"Wait Draco," Ginny turned Draco around to herself. "We need to talk."

Draco was dragged into the nearest empty classroom, and before he knew it, he was sitting on top of a desk with Ginny standing in front of him.

"Draco…what happened last night?" questioned Ginny.

"Nothing, Weasel! Nothing could happen between me and you…you filthy little Weasley-"

"Cut the crap Draco! Stop insulting me and tell me what happened between up last night!"

Draco was left speechless, surprised on how Ginny reacted to his insults towards her.

"Draco," Ginny said, her voice lowered to a quiet tone. "I could tell you felt something last night. I'm not the only one. Please, tell me you felt something…anything…"

Ginny slowly pressed her body against Draco's, her lips just inches away from his. She leaned into Draco, and their lips meet again in a kiss.

Draco felt Ginny's lips press against his, and kissed Ginny back. His cool lips felt a sensation while her warm lips deepened into the kiss.

Ginny felt the heat from Draco, and felt like it was impossible to let go. Her fingers were running through Draco's sleek blonde hair, enjoying every moment of the kiss.

Suddenly, Draco's lips pulled away from Ginny's.

"I…I need to…to go…now," Draco stuttered. Before Ginny knew it, Draco dashed out for the room, leaving Ginny in the empty classroom, all alone.

A/N try to review cuz i got 3 more chapters ready to post and im not posting them til i get some reviews!(and let me tell you, they are good! your gonna wanna see these soon!) just review PLEASE it would me the world to me AND youll get more chapters soon! I REALLY JUST WANT ATLEAST ONE NEW REVIEWER! PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEE!

well hope you enjoyed my chapter!

THANKS to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE U GUYS WHO REVIEW! u guys rock!


End file.
